


[C] Before the Morrow

by OneofWebs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anxiety, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Riding, Sleeping Together, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneofWebs/pseuds/OneofWebs
Summary: It's the final night before a mission that may just spell the end of them all. Levi and Jenna take a moment to indulge themselves, in each other. It might be the last time, should the inevitable occur.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 22





	[C] Before the Morrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ourloveisgone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourloveisgone/gifts).



The night had long since settled, but it was a rare night that anyone could find the ability settle with it. Anxiety ran rife with what was left of any sort of light: dull candles and dying lanterns. Rightfully, they should have been blown out long ago, but they were the last remaining comfort for the night. Jenna found little comfort elsewhere, save for the way she pressed herself into Levi’s chest. He was shorter than she was, but all that meant was their legs tangled together rather comfortably. She still chose to tuck her head under his chin and let him hold her.

As it were, her squirming and lack of attending to lanterns had kept him awake, too. He wasn’t bothered by it in the way that he might have otherwise been, should she had been holding up something important. Sleeping _was_ important, but it was something that no one in the Survey Corps truly found restful or good. Much like everything else they did, it was a chore that simply needed to be done. As it wasn’t cleaning, Levi could agree that it should wait for whatever this problem was to pass.

Still, he couldn’t help but worry.

“Go to _sleep_ , Jenna,” he hissed at her. “Are we not supposed to be leaving in the morning?”

“Can’t,” she replied. “Too much on the mind, you know?”

Levi shifted back so he could look at her. She pulled herself up to the pillows, propping herself up on her elbow, and returned his gaze. Her glasses had been left on the nightstand, and her hair was let down wild around her face. It was her normal look for sleeping, but Levi had never quite gotten past the first time he’d seen her like this. She was beautiful, and he was lucky to have her in his bed.

“Do you want to tell me about it?” he asked.

Jenna shook her head. “It’s nothing you don’t already think about. It’s nice that we’re on this mission together, anyway. Don’t you think?” she smiled, reaching over for him to press her hand into his chest. Levi didn’t wear anything more than a nightshirt to bed. It had been of some grand discovery when Jenna found he had more than one, because it meant _she_ could wear nothing but a night shirt to bed. She kept her panties on, as the night shirt was just a bit short for her liking, but there was nothing more.

“Depends,” Levi replied, deadpan. “Am I going to have to hold your hand the entire time?” He indulged himself by dragging his hand up her arm, stopping at her shoulder before curling down to her jaw, brushing back past her hair.

“No! I can hold my own, Levi. There’s no need to be rude. You’re sour because you’re tired.”

“Then let me _sleep_ ,” he insisted, but Jenna’s wandering hand had something entirely different in mind.

Levi could have put a stop to it. He was more than capable of a simple, two-letter word. They both needed to get their rest for the journey in the morning. Even Levi could agree that it’d been a long time since either of them had truly _indulged_ in anything personal. This would be their last night in a room all their own. It would be foolish not to take advantage of it. Levi, instead of thinking about the greater good and stopping this, trailed his hand down her arm and took a hold of Jenna’s wrist, where her hand was still pressed against his chest.

“We should be sleeping,” Levi said, but he was trying to convince himself, this time.

“Then sleep,” Jenna cooed, that little glint of mischief in her eyes. She knew very well that Levi had no real intentions of sleeping. “Let me do all the work.”

Levi snorted, but the expression on his face didn’t change. He only led her hand down further, her fingers smoothing over every ridge and divot of his body until they stopped at the jut of his hip. There, Levi pulled his hand away and let Jenna make her next decision.

It involved a sudden move towards each other as Jenna hiked up his night shirt and he cupped her jaw in his hands. They pressed together in a heated, messy kiss. In the same breath, Jenna grasped around the base of Levi’s cock and started a slow, rhythmic stroking. Levi’s hips rolled to meet her touch, his tongue against her lips as they only pressed closer. Her lips parted in a gasp, one that he swallowed as his tongue slipped inside of her mouth.

Levi trailed his hand down her neck, over her collarbone and the swell of her breast. He cupped her and molded his fingers into the soft flesh, listening to the way she gasped into their kiss. He groaned in response, feeling her hand tighten around his cock as he touched her. Thumbed over her nipple through the fabric of her shirt. _His_ shirt—he reminded himself. She’d stolen it for her own purposes, and the very thought of her wearing his clothes in his bed had a jolt of pleasure rushing right through him.

His cock twitched in Jenna’s hand, precum starting to form at the tip. She swiped her thumb across it and spread it down the length of his shaft, stroking him faster, now. She knew just where to squeeze, just where to tug a bit harder to have Levi’s hips bucking into her touch, him groaning into their kiss. Their tongues were pressed, sliding against each other as they moved. Heads shifting. Noses bumping. Groans spread between them. Levi squeezed her tit, pinching her nipple through the shirt, before he carried on.

He slid his hand along the curve of her side, over her hip, to where he could grab the hem of the shirt. He felt his way along her skin, feeling the waistline of her panties before he tried his best to work them down. Jenna pulled her touch away to help get the offended article off. It slid down her thighs, her calves, and off her ankle. Then, in a sudden surge, Jenna threw the blankets back so she could swing her leg over Levi’s hip and plant his back flat on the mattress.

Jenna took Levi’s moment of surprise to her advantage, pressing her hands up his abdomen and pushing his shirt with them. It wasn’t much of a struggle to get it off, and then Levi was lying there. Jenna was sitting just far enough down his hips that his cock was standing between them, unrestrained, but when she rolled her hips forward, she pressed the soft skin of her pelvis into it. Levi gasped, reaching up to grab her hips, and she bent down over him to meet him in a kiss.

When they parted, Levi took a moment to look at her. He could see the hang of her breasts through her shirt, the tight peaks of her nipples. He gulped at the sight, feeling a surge of heat. He was too wound up. It’d been to long since they’d done this—they’d turned into helpless teenagers. Levi didn’t even care. He could worry about his personal presentation after he had that shirt off of Jenna and his arms around her. It was a scramble to get the shirt off of her, but once it was, Jenna leaned down to press her chest right into his and kiss him again.

Levi groaned, dragging his fingers down her sides and feeling the way she shivered in response. Her hips bucked of their own accord, her desperation clearly growing. Levi’s cock was straining between them, dripping precum onto his abdomen, but he paid it no mind. He only tried to pull Jenna up farther, gasping into their kiss until she pulled away.

“Let me touch you,” he said.

Jenna didn’t have to be told twice. She scooted far enough up that she could grab hold of the headboard. Levi’s hands hooked around her, where he could run his fingers into her skin, feel over her cunt. Jenna trembled, letting out a breathless gasp as his fingers spread down through her lips. Levi pressed his mouth over her left breast, flicking his tongue over her nipple. It was stimulation, everywhere, all at once. Jenna gripped her nails into the headboard and rolled her hips into Levi’s touch.

She wasn’t wet enough—not yet. Levi fully intended to change that. He shifted one hand around her front so he could cup her mound, working his fingers over the hood of her clit. He spread her labia open with his other hand, feeling the slit between with his fingers. He pressed over her quivering entrance, listening to the way she gasped, moaned, and pleaded. He worked over her clit, all the while, still sucking around her nipple and playing the bud between his teeth.

He switched to her right breast a moment later while pressing a finger inside of her. He could feel how slick she was getting, could _hear_ how the pleasure was coursing through her. Her hips were moving, her lips parted with her gasps and her moans. She sounded beautiful. Levi remembered the first night they’d ever laid together—how nervous she’d been, how quiet. Now, she was confident, and it made her only more beautiful. More _stunning_.

“Levi—” Jenna gasped. He crooked his finger inside of her just right, moving against nerves that lit her whole body on fire with a newfound wave of pleasure. Her back arched, and she pulled away from his mouth just to find the air she needed to keep her wits about her. She had a plan, and she wasn’t about to let Levi’s loose tongue and deft fingers take that from her.

She grabbed his arms and pressed them down to the mattress in a sudden jolt. Levi let her take control, though it shocked him. He’d never seen her do anything like that, but he wasn’t about to complain. Not when she leaned down to kiss him, once more, their bodies pressed closely together. She’d shifted to sit right over Levi’s hips, so his cock was nestled right between her thighs, along the lips of her cunt. Levi’s hips rolled in response, trying to find _more_ of that friction she gave him.

Her lips trailed down over his jaw, his chin, his neck. She latched onto his pulse point and sucked. Levi groaned. He wrestled one arm out of Jenna’s hold to wrap it around her shoulders, tangle his fingers in her hair and use that touch to ground himself as she continued her trail down. She sucked little marks onto him, wherever she could reach. If he wasn’t about to dress from neck to toe in a uniform, he would have cared. But she could mark him anywhere, and he would just groan as her teeth nipped into his skin.

Jenna pressed a hand into Levi’s chest, keeping him down as she pulled up. She started to rock her hips, rubbing her folds and her slick down over Levi’s prick—he groaned in response. He bucked his hips up to meet her until they were moving together, rutting against one another like they were in desperate need of release. Terrible desperation. They were both groaning, covered in a thin sheen of sweat

Jenna worked a hand down between them, and it was the perfect sight that Levi had been waiting for. She braced herself on his chest, holding herself up on her knees to work her fingers through her slit. She was dripping, by now, so positively wet that Levi would be able to just sink inside of her. Still, she spread her own slick over the length of his cock and had him trembling—the suspense, the pleasure. He could barely contain himself, watching her do this.

In the next moment, she took a hold of his cock and stroked him once, twice, before positioning herself over top the head. She was teasing, at this point, but Levi wasn’t about to beg she go faster. He was _enjoying_ this—the feeling of his cockhead being dragged through her wet folds. Each swipe, he caught on the edge of her hole, and _she_ trembled. Just as desperate. Just as ready as Levi was. She wanted this to _last,_ though. It was that unspoken fear of every mission that they might not be able to return.

With that thought pushed from her mind, Jenna finally sunk down over Levi’s cock. She cried out at the stretch of him, every inch pressing right through her as she impaled herself in one smooth motion. She sat right in his lap, her breasts bouncing with the force, and they both groaned together. It was warm and tight inside of her, and Levi thought he might come instantly. He managed. They both managed. Jenna just sat there for a long moment, her hands braced on Levi’s abdomen, until she had gathered herself that one movement wouldn’t send her spiraling over the edge.

She looked at Levi when she started to move, beginning with just the subtle roll of her hips. Little circles, rolling back and forth, finding her own pleasure. She wore it on her face, in the flush and the part of her lips. Her eyes were half-lidded, and each roll of her hip pulled a gasp right out of her throat. She looked _beautiful_ , and Levi couldn’t look away. He reached down to hold onto her hips, helping her move. Bracing himself so he could move against her, rolling their hips together until she was crying out, again

It was like he could work deeper, like that, rubbing over that spot inside her that made her weak, lit her body aflame with a new rush of pleasure. She was rocking more desperately, working herself down until she had mustered the strength back to pull herself up. That began something entirely new, something that had Levi groaning with every pass of her walls around him. She pulled up and slammed back down, meeting Levi’s hips in a desperate, tantalizing little roll.

Levi squeezed his fingertips into her hips, helping her move, helping her rock and bounce. They were moving together desperately—she was hunched over him, bracing herself on his chest, now. They met as best they could in a gasping kiss, teeth knocking together from the intensity of it. They didn’t stop—mixing tongues between them, Jenna still rocking back on his cock. The angle was different. Deeper. Better. Every brush of his cock now was hitting right over that spot, and everything inside of her was tightening, squeezing.

“Levi—Levi, I’m—” Jenna gasped. Her hips were moving more erratically, sharper, harder. Less focus. She was just moving now to be moving, to feel Levi inside of her.

His hands were around her face, they were kissing on and off as they groaned and cried out together. He watched every subtle shift in her face, whereas her eyes had closed tight. Her face was entirely scrunched up with pleasure—her eyebrows arched up, her lips parted as she made these breathless, gasping little noises.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Levi groaned. Watching her would be enough to finish him, but he had to hold off. Just long enough.

He shifted so he could work a hand between them, touching at whatever he could reach. Anything to make her gasp and moan, her walls clench down around him. He ghosted his touch over her collarbone, her breasts and her nipples, down the tight surface of her stomach, and over her hips. He managed, though the angle was off, to work a hand between them and rub over Jenna’s clit. Oh, how beautiful the noise she made was. She was close. Levi could tell from the way her hips began to stutter, her back arched.

They met in another desperate kiss before Jenna shuddered, trembled, and clenched down around Levi as her orgasm rocked through her. She cried out into their kiss, pulling back—that cry turned into a desperate little keen as her lips parted and her hips gave a few last abortive thrusts. She was still trembling when she pulled off of Levi.

Levi still hadn’t come, but he hadn’t even to say a word before Jenna was sinking down and spreading his thighs out. She didn’t even hesitate to put her mouth over him, starting with a lick along the underside of his shaft before wrapping her lips around the head of his cock. She laved her tongue over the slit; Levi’s hips bucked in response. He gripped his fingers into the bedsheets to try and keep himself contained, but with every inch further Jenna sunk down, it was harder to control himself.

She tasted herself on his cock, mixed with the slick of his own precum. She pressed her tongue along the underside as she sunk lower, massaging him with it through every inch she could reach. She sucked over the tip, sinking down, and pulling back up—her tongue following. Levi’s hips were near trembling, but he hadn’t once moved too sharply that he might harm her. Always tentative. Always doing _something_ —it was amusing. Amusing enough that she made some amused sound around his cock and sent a jolt of pleasure right through him.

Jenna worked her hands over his thighs, trying to coax him to relax. She could take whatever he wanted to give, even if that was completely losing himself at the sight before him. He had Jenna between his thighs, sucking along the length of his cock—licking him quite clean of a mix of their slick. Levi didn’t know how he’d ever gotten so lucky to have a sight like that, but how he didn’t want to lose it.

Levi eventually gave in and tangled his hands through her hair, keeping a grip on her to help her pace, help her move. His cock sunk all the way back of her throat where it was tight and wet, constricting around him. She pulled back, her tongue working along as she did, and Levi felt the last wave of pleasure rip through him. He came right down the back of her throat; whether or not that had been the plan wasn’t an issue anymore. Jenna still swallowed around him, milking every last drop of spend from him.

Jenna pulled back, curling her hair behind her ear, and looked at Levi. His eyes were entirely glossed over in the aftermath of his orgasm. Jenna couldn’t help but smile, and it made Levi smile, too. He raised his arms and welcomed her down into them, wrapping her up and holding her close. He didn’t mind to kiss her, and they did so deeply. All the while, Levi massaged the skin of her back, until she was ready to pull away and flop down to the bed, beside him

“Now, we have to wash,” Levi groaned at her. “We could be asleep.”

Jenna rolled her eyes. “You are so complicated.”

Levi snorted—the closest he’d ever really come to laughing. “You’ll regret it in the morning, if we don’t. We can do it together.”

Jenna grinned something sly, between mischievous and joyful.

It took more than a few minutes for them to drag themselves out of bed, and it would take more than a few for them to return. They had to bathe to Levi’s standards, and they were quite high. But it was fun. It was always fun for Jenna to have Levi’s arms around her, hands on her. It wasn’t something she had to lose, either, for the moment they were back in bed, Jenna settled right back against Levi where she’d been some odd hour or two before. Her head was tucked up under his chin, their legs tangled together.

This time, the sleep came easily. It was hard not to fall asleep when the exhaustion of a night well spent outweighed the anxiety that had kept them awake before. Still, neither of them remembered to blow out the lantern, and they fell asleep with the small light still burning.

**Author's Note:**

> 𓆏 Froge Bounces 𓆏  
> [Check me out on Tumblr!](https://tantumuna.tumblr.com)  
> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/tantumunawrites)  
> 


End file.
